1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cassette orgel or music box, and more particularly to cassette music box having a music box body received in a casing like that for a cassette tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional music box is so constructed that a music box body including a scale plate, a drum provided with projections and a drum rotating section is received in a casing of a simple shape such as a rectangular shape or a casing having an outer configuration like a piano or the like. Such a casing used for the conventional music box has a fixed appearance free of any movable portion. This renders the conventional music box highly commonplace to a degree that when a music is heard, an appearance of the casing causes everyone to readily recognize that the music box plays it. Thus, the conventional music box fails to exhibit attraction sufficient to excite consumers' interest.
Also, the conventional music box is operated in such a manner that the rotating drum is rotated manually or through a spiral spring wound up manually via a winding-up member. This causes a structure for rotating the drum to be placed under restriction to a degree sufficient to prevent application of any variation to a configuration of the casing and a manner of rotating the drum.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a music box which is capable of exhibiting quite an original property and unique configuration sufficient to increase consumers' interest.